


Room 408

by burstingin2life



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, Room Mix-Up, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-18 23:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5948053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burstingin2life/pseuds/burstingin2life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a cross-country mission, a room mix-up results in one bed and two awkward scientists.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Room 408

**Author's Note:**

  * For [qauke (englishsandwich)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/englishsandwich/gifts).



> This was a short ficlet I wrote last year for Alex's birthday. It's been edited slightly from the original post.

“How did this happen?”  
“Coulson sent us all on a mission to track down an 0-8-4. We’ve been over this Fitz.”  
“No, I mean this,” he gestured to the bed on the other side of the room. There was double bed, specifically one that was not at all requested by either of them.  
Jemma put down the rest of the bags at her feet and looked up. “Ohh… are you sure this is our room? I mean now that Hunter and Bobbi were open with their… sleeping arrangements, wouldn’t this be their room?”

Fitz opened his backpack to look for the mission files. Wrappers from all the snacks they had on the train ride over soon scattered over the floor. If they took the bus it would have faster but this was supposed to be some kind of cross country expedition. Train rides were long and they eventually ran out of conversations to have. Skye had gone for a walk through the carriages to stretch her legs. Hunter and Bobbi were behind them, talking about the current mission and their past ones. 

Fitz couldn’t focus on their words completely. He was far too tired and the clack of the train wheels over the track wasn’t doing anything to help. Jemma had drifted off before, her head resting against the widow. Just as he could feel his eyes drooping lower, a weight pressed against his side. He looked down to see she’d moved, leaning into his body with hers, head against his shoulder. She looked peaceful sleeping. He had an urge to move but he didn’t want to wake her.

“It’s okay, Fitz,” she murmured, eyes still closed. He wasn’t sure if she was still sleeping but he lifted his arm gently and encircled her with it. He drifted off before he noticed the subtle smile that formed on her lips.

Riffling through the papers, maybe there was some explanation for the mix up. “Nope. This is ours. Room 408, says so right here in the paperwork. Kind of ironic, how we ended up with this number...”  
“Ugh alright well I guess we can’t do anything about it now. It’s far too late and all I want is a hot bath and sleep.”  
His glance downcast, he wasn’t sure how to take this situation. Sleeping in the same bed as Simmons? “Right… err well I guess I’ll double check the equipment. Make sure everything is… ready for tomorrow.” 

How did they always end up with so many bags? Surely they don’t need all this stuff. Fitz interjected that it can’t hurt to be prepared; you never know what’s going to be out in the field. They moved everything out of the doorway and unpacked what they needed. He began opening the cases and inspecting equipment while Jemma moved to the bathroom. 

The water was hot and ran over her body, relaxing all her muscles. She stood still for a few moments, eyes closed just taking in the scent of the soap and allowing the steam to drift around her. She heard a faint bump outside the bathroom which startled her slightly. It was followed by a faint exclamation of “oh bloody hell you stupid thing! Why can’t you just stay put?” She smiled to herself. Fitz must have been re-calibrating the DWARF's systems.

Turning off the taps she reached for the towel. She noticed while dressing that Fitz’s muttering had stopped. Maybe he’d drifted off already? She peeked out the door. He wasn’t in the bed like she expected. He was lying on the ground beside the bed, curled under a blanket and a pillow half shoved under his head. She stepped closer to him, her gaze softening. His hair had become disarrayed during his attempt to get comfortable.

“Fitz…” Her tone was light and soft, “It’s okay, you’re allowed to sleep in the bed. It’s perfectly fine.”  
“You sure?” he cracked open his eyes. “I mean I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”  
Jemma walked around him to fold back the duvet. “Please as if you could ever do that. Besides,” she turned back to look down at him, “I’m sure it’ll be more comfortable than sleeping on the floor.”  
“Yeah, I guess that’s true.” 

He agreed and she grabbed his hands to help him off the floor. She stumbled backward slightly, as he stood but the edge of the bed held her in place. He reached for her waist to stabilize her balance. Their eyes met each other in this close proximity, unaware that their hands had drifted up each other’s arms to grasp their elbows. 

Jemma blinked after what seemed like forever. Her mouth dropped open trying to form words. “I…” she spoke too softly to hear. His blue eyes still locked onto hers. She tried again. “We should probably sleep. Need our energy for tomorrow.”  
Fitz broke eye contact, looking down. He took a step back to allow her to move away and raised his hand to rub the back of his neck.  
“Yeah… we should do that.”  
He watched her slide into bed and make herself comfortable while he stood there unable to move, mouth slightly agape.  
“Fitz? Are you okay?”  
“Oh, yeah. Just um waiting for you to get comfortable,” he remarked, quickly. 

He must have looked like an idiot. He certainly felt like one at the moment.  
He slipped under the covers bedside her, trying not to get too close. He resisted the urge to fidget too much to make himself comfortable. A lump in the mattress poked at his side but he tried to ignore it.

They lay there in silence, their breathing suddenly becoming more noticeable. Jemma turned onto her side to face Fitz. Maybe talking could help them feel more comfortable and in turn sleep would come easier. 

“Is this uncomfortable for you? Just tell me if it is. I can handle it.”  
“No, it’s not that…” He turned his head to face her.  
Bemusement settled on her face as a raised eyebrow. “What is it?”  
“It’s nothing. Really.” he sighed.  
She moved closer to him. “If it bothers you it’s not ‘nothing’.”

Fitz closed his eyes and let out a drawn out breath. His hand, exposed and resting on top of the covers, felt the warmth of hers as she pressed it over his. He opened his eyes and looked up into hers. The honey-brown pools spread warmth through him. It was a calming sensation that she often gave him whenever he was with her.

“I… like you.” The words feel from his mouth before he realised he’s spoken them aloud. His face flushed. There was no taking it back now.  
“I like you too. Isn’t that why I’m trying to make sure you’re okay with this?” Jemma squeezed his hand lightly.  
He pulled himself up to sit and she followed. Fitz held her hand now in his. “I mean I really like you. Like it sometimes hurts when I see you look sad. Or worry whenever we’re on a mission and you’re not around.”

He couldn’t meet her eyes. He was too afraid to see her reaction. “Jemma, I feel something more for you.”  
“Fitz… look at me, please?” Reluctantly, he lifted his gaze. “I care about you-“  
“But you don’t feel the same,” he interjected. “It was stupid of me to bring it up.”  
“No, no it wasn’t.”  
“Yes, it was. I shouldn’t have said anything.”  
“Fitz please-“  
“I’m sorry, please just forget I said anything.”  
“Fitz! Stop!” Her outburst halted him. 

She wouldn’t let him saying anything more so she grabbed his face and pressed her lips to his. He didn’t react at first and he could feel her start to pull away. Fitz came to his senses rather quickly and found himself leaning into her. His whole body tingled and he started to feel everything all at once. The kiss was long and drawn out, slow and soft. When they finally broke apart Jemma spoke, quietly, dropping one hand to his shoulder. 

“I was trying to tell you the same thing.” Her hand still rested on his cheek. Did that really happen?  
“Oh…” It was all he could manage.  
Maybe it was a bad idea. It was probably too soon to have done that and she started to move away slowly. “I’m sorry that was probably out of line. It’s just you wouldn’t stop for a moment and…”  
“No, actually it was... really nice.” His ears turned red and he couldn’t hide his smile.  
Jemma couldn’t either. “Okay uh well now that that’s… taken care of, what do you say we sleep? Now that you’re more comfortable.”  
“Simmons, that sounds like a great idea.”

This wasn’t exactly how he pictured it happening but Fitz could say that sleeping in the same bed as Jemma was the best mix-up that’s ever happened. She was snuggled up against his side, an arm across his chest. He’d never felt more alive than in this moment.


End file.
